The present invention relates to a sun visor, particularly for automobiles, and more particularly relates to the cover over a mirror on the sun visor body. The sun visor body has a mirror. A cover over the mirror is contained within lateral guides and can be inserted into a recess in the sun visor body, which recess adjoins one edge of the mirror.
Automobile sun visors are increasingly equipped with mirrors, which are often provided with covers for various reasons such as to reduce the danger of glare or dazzle and to protect occupants of the vehicle against injury. Known mirror coverings include hinged covers pivoted to the body of the sun visor above or below the mirror or sliding covers which can be inserted into a recess in the sun visor body which adjoins a vertical edge of the mirror. Slidable mirror coverings are considered superior to hinged covers since the former do not have to be swung out of the plane of the body of the sun visor in order to open and close them. On the other hand, slidable covers have an inherent disadvantage since they require a cover reception space alongside the mirror, and that space must have dimensions corresponding to the area of the mirror. Due to the supports, and the like, which are usually embedded in the sun visor body, there is only a limited region within the body where a recess can be provided to receive a sliding cover. To accommodate slidable mirror coverings, it is necessary to equip their sun visors with relatively small mirrors. However, this has met with increasing disapproval on the part of the customers.